


Follow You, Follow Me

by Ashley_McNabb



Category: The Professionals (TV 1977)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:28:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25483966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashley_McNabb/pseuds/Ashley_McNabb
Relationships: William Bodie/Ray Doyle
Kudos: 19





	Follow You, Follow Me

“Wanna hand up?”

“No, just don’t touch me. In fact just fuck off, get the hell away from me!”

“No fun is it, getting raped?”

“How the fuck would you know? And what the hell _do_ you know anyway?”

“Saw it all didn’t I.”

“Well if you're so _concerned_ , why didn’t you try and stop ‘em?”

“Came along a minute too late, Sunshine and I generally try to distance myself from Police uniforms.”

“I need … I need to get back to the station.”

“You probably need a stiff drink, a good cry and a decent shrink, but let’s not split hairs, Master Plod. My place is just along the way.”

“And why the hell would I wanna go to your place?”

“Because you’re in shock, you’re feeling ashamed and you have NO idea how you’re gonna face your fellow officers with your shirttails all ripped up like that.”

“Just … just fuck off, will you! I don’t even know who you are … just leave me alone before I arrest you!”

“Oh, do me a favour! You couldn’t arrest an old granny in your condition and besides, what would you charge me with, showing care and concern for one of our _boys_ in blue?”

“Just … just piss off, will you!”

“As you wish, Sunshine, let it not be said that William Bodie can’t take a hint!”

“No, no wait … please…”

“You told me to fuck off, so off I’m fucking! Shame really, I’ve got a nice bottle of brandy indoors needs sharing…”

“No … wait, _please_ wait…”

“Why, had a change of heart about my kindly offer, all of a sudden?”

“I could … could possibly do with a drink ‘as it ‘appens.”

“And what if I was one of em, _Cunt-stable,_ did you not think of that? Did it not occur to your tiny PC’s brain that I might be their ringleader, swooping in to sweep the spoils off the streets to somewhere unseen? To somewhere where I could do whatever I liked to him?”

“Um, er, no that didn’t really occur to me…”

“Good! I’m _not_ one of them of course, though I’ll find them and will deal with them accordingly. Neither would I ever _dream_ of taking another man’s sloppy seconds. You’ve upset me though. I offered you kindness and you refused me hands-down. I don’t _like_ refusal, though the offer’s still open. I can tend to your hurts and give you some brandy and send you all bushy-tailed back to your watch.”

“Why do I feel that offer comes with a condition?”

“Because it _does_ , my dear young PC. If you come back with _me,_ I might well do the same things to you that those men did, but _this_ time I’d make sure you enjoyed it. This time, I’d make shucking those Police issue trousers off you a pleasure rather than a trial. Above all, I’d give you nothing to complain about. Choice is yours, Sunshine, run back to your bosses or follow me home.”

Doyle followed.

“Well _this_ is home, make yourself comfortable and don’t touch anything! I’ll pour us some drinks.”

“I … I … well, just _thanks_ , I guess…”

“Right, copper, here you go, get this down you and then your clothes off - every stitch unless you want me to do it for you!”

“I … I don’t think that’s a very good idea—"

“I’m not a man known for my patience, Master Plod especially to those who’ve just enjoyed my finest brandy, now get ‘em off!”

“But I don’t even know you—"

“Right enough of the snivelling, get over here, I warned you I’d strip you myself if I had to and I don’t intend to be gentle about it … bloody hell, Ray this uniform’s a bit motheaten isn’t it, aren’t you supposed to give these things back when you leave her majesty’s employ?”

“Probably. Just stuffed it in the back of the wardrobe and figured I’d use it for fancy dress parties and date nights. Anyway, where were we? Oh yeah, you my handsome but shady saviour were about to divest me of my clothing whilst discovering I wasn't _quite_ the pushover you were expecting, but overpowering me all the same.”

“Ah yes, I _was_ wasn’t I? Then, if memory serves, I was gonna bind your hands with your own police issue tie, stripe your bare arse with your own police belt and then fuck you so hard throughout the night that you finally denounced your own police oath. That was about the size of it wasn’t it?”

“Oh yeah, but don’t forget I have to struggle a bit first, you know, try and get away like, force you to follow me about like you know I have no possible means of escape and you already own me body and soul…”

“Well go on then, try and escape though it’s quite futile of course, copper, no one knows you’re here and this place is shut up tighter than Fort Knox!”

“I’ll … I’ll scream the house down if I have to, you can’t keep me here, I’m stronger than I look you know, I’ll fight you if I have to … no don’t follow me…”

Bodie followed.


End file.
